Sólo Escúchame
by Connie.b06
Summary: Deidara se siente confundido respecto a los sentimientos que le produce su compañero Sasori , está muy solo y se refugia en la amistad que le ofrece Zetsu, pero no sabe que este tal vez quiere ser mas que un simple amigo // ZetDei // Shonen Ai // COMPLETO
1. Confusion

Éste fic lo hizo mi hermana, y, como yo soy tan buena, se lo estoy subiendo n.n. Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Sólo escúchame.**

**_Confusion._**

Sería otro funesto día en el cuartel de akatsuki para Deidara, simplemente insoportable. Debería aguantar nuevamente las molestas bromas de Hidan, las jugarretas de Tobi y la indiferencia de Sasori, esto último era lo que más le dolía. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que el rubio se sentía atraído por su compañero y aprovechaba toda oportunidad para estar cerca de este, se sentaba a su lado para comer, buscaba sus roces por pequeños que fueran, incluso, muchas veces le tiró indirectas pero nada daba resultado. El chico le respondía con una expresión totalmente vacía sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Una vez decidió ser directo.

-emm… Sasori un… - le tocó el hombro y esperó a que se diera vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?...- miró a Deidara un poco aburrido.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado? – dijo sonrojándose.

Caminaron saliendo de la guarida, ambos en silencio, uno de ellos más bien tenso y el otro impávido.

-¿Me vas a decir que quieres o no? – Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Bueno…lo que sucede…es que necesito decirte algo muy importante- comenzó a contestarle mientras se sentaba a su lado

-…. - miró de reojo a Deidara sin demostrar interés alguno.

-...Sasori…tú me gustas un…- susurró despacio como sin querer que le oyera

Como respuesta Sasori se paró de su lugar y caminó de regreso, no miró hacia atrás, no se molestó en contestar esa declaración, tan solo caminó.

No se volvió a hablar del tema, es más, parecía que apenas y se decían lo necesario al ser compañeros y compartir la casa. Cada uno, a simple vista, siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque el rubio se sentía destruido por dentro, no solo le fue difícil aceptar que le gustaba una persona de su mismo sexo sino que al declarársele no obtuvo respuesta, si hubiese escuchado un rechazo por lo menos estaría seguro de que no le interesaba, pero la indiferencia le era aún más dolorosa.

Su sufrimiento fue empeorando, a medida que avanzaban los días se volvió vulnerable a las típicas burlas de Hidan, antes lo soportaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado princesita, chica dorada o cualquier otro estúpido apodo que denotara que parecía del otro sexo. Pero ahora se estaba desesperando, necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que le escuchara ya con eso estaría más tranquilo.

Se levantó un poco adormilado y se dirigió al baño. Llenó la tina agua caliente y lentamente empezó a librarse de su pijama, introdujo un pie primero probando la temperatura y luego metiéndose del todo.

-Debo hablar con alguien, si sigo guardándome esto…enloqueceré…- Se sumergió completamente con los ojos cerrados y sintió como su cabello se movía libremente por el agua rozándolo de vez en cuando.

Salió del baño con unas cuantas gotas deslizándose por su pecho y con nada más que una toalla cubriéndole desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sacó del ropero su capa, una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

Luego de vestirse y arreglarse el cabello se dirigió sin ánimos a desayunar, caminaba lentamente y arrastrando los pies. Al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que Zetsu, sentado cerca de la esquina leía tranquilamente un libro de un nombre que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Buenos días- Dijo desganado

-Buenos días…- le respondió el chico mirándolo de reojo por encima de su libro

Deidara tomó un trozo de pan y se sentó al frente de su amigo. Comió despacio intercalando cada mordida del pan con un bostezo.

-¿Estás bien?...- Preguntó Zetsu dejando de lado el libro y mirando al otro a los ojos- este ultimo tiempo has estado bastante extraño…

-¿Extraño?... ¿A qué te refieres? Un…- contestó volviendo a bostezar

-Me refiero a que te comportas distinto, hace tiempo que no escucho nada explotar y ni siquiera has golpeado a Tobi o recriminado a Hidan por sus comentarios.

-Pero ¿por qué me preguntas? Yo nunca te molesto cuando no tienes hambre o cuando no hablas contigo mismo un- estaba un poco molesto ¿Qué le importaba a Zetsu como se sentía el?

-Disculpa, solo me preocupaba por ti- Se levantó un poco ofendido, cogió su libro y se dirigió al patio para sentarse en el pasto y leer en paz.- Deidara…-suspiró- parece que tampoco es posible hablar contigo.

Después de un momento comprendió que había sido grosero, su compañero solo le preguntó si estaba bien, cosa que nadie más había hecho por él ni una sola vez. Caminó en la dirección en que se había alejado el chico pero no lo divisaba.

-¡¡¡Zetsuuuuu!!!...-gritó. A lo lejos vio una sombra y se acercó corriendo- Zetsu…

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó secamente sin apartar la mirada de su libro

-Lo lamento un…- Se sentó a su lado y agachó la mirada- Tú solo querías saber cómo estaba y yo te traté mal…- Estaba bastante apenado

-Así que…al final te diste cuenta…- Cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado

-Discúlpame…fui un grosero- apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y continuó con los ojos fijos en el pasto

-Está bien… te disculpo, solo creí que necesitabas un amigo –le dio una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

-Gracias…-levantó la cabeza y se perdió viendo el horizonte- Últimamente he estado muy confundido y… me sentí muy solo.

-Si quieres podemos hablar, tal vez te pueda ayudar- Le sonrió tiernamente y lo miró a los ojos- Debes confiar en mi.

-¿De verdad?...- Lo miró bastante ilusionado por la idea de desahogarse

-De verdad – volvió a sonreírle mientras se recostaba en el suelo con las manos detrás de la nuca.

-De acuerdo…-suspiró- lo que sucede…es que… quiero a Sasori…

-¿Quieres a Sasori?...-Sintió un dolor en el pecho mientras repetía las palabras del propio Deidara. Nunca había hablado mucho con él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad hablarían del marionetista.

-Si un… pero yo le soy indiferente…- se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Pero... ¿le has dicho lo que sientes?...- Le costaba hablar con tranquilidad.-_ Si tan solo Deidara supiera -_Pensó.

-Lo intenté…con suerte me salieron las palabras…me costó decidirme.

-Y ¿Cómo reaccionó?...

-No lo sé…no sé si me escuchó y me ignoró o solo se fue…no quiere hablar del tema…-agachó la mirada con un dejo de nostalgia. Zetsu se sentó. Lo abrazó amistosamente y le dijo que no se preocupara después de todo si Sasori no lo quería, él se lo perdía.

* * *

Reviews, please!!! ó.ò

n///n


	2. Impulse

Nota:  El presente capítulo presenta Shonen Ai, al que no le guste, no lo lea.

Espero que les guste, y si tiene alguna sugerencia... dejenla en un review   


* * *

**Sólo escúchame.**

_**Impulse**_

Despertó tranquilo, la conversación con Zetsu el día anterior le había servido, estaba decidido a olvidar.

– El amor es para tontos- dijo para si mismo mientras no podía evitar reír.

Después de todo el amor solo le había traído sufrimientos a su vida, antes de empezar a interesarse por alguien vivía sin preocupaciones, hacía lo que quería, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, podía salir desnudo si quería ignorando las quejas de Itachi y disfrutando al ver como Hidan repetía que era un pecador y balbuceaba algo sobre un castigo divino. Pero ahora que estaba dispuesto a sanar todo volvería a ser como antes y mejor aún, porque tendría un amigo.

Se levantó perezoso de la cama, al igual que todas las mañanas, se fue quitando el pijama a medida que se acercaba al baño, tirándolo por donde se le antojase, se sentía feliz y nadie podría cambiarlo era su nuevo inicio, el primer día de su nueva vida. Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza. De pronto se sorprendió pensando en Zetsu.

_-¿Qué me pasa?... es mi amigo…Sí, es sólo eso.- _al parecer traba de convencerse.

Comprendió que llevaba mucho tiempo allí y dentro de poco Kakuzu le cortaría el agua dándole un discurso sobre economía y sabe dios que otra cosa. Cerró la llave del agua y con una toalla en el brazo se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Caminó en dirección a la cocina. Al igual que ayer sólo estaba Zetsu sentado, un poco adormilado miraba la nada.

-Hola un…- Dijo sonriente mientras miraba al otro akatsuki.

-Hola…- pronunció desganado como recién despertando de su ensimismamiento- te ves feliz hoy.

-Es que es un lindo día ¿no lo crees? – comenzó a buscar algo para comer y se encontró una barra de cereal.

-Si tu lo dices…supongo – parecía un tanto pensativo.

-Mmm…quería darte las gracias por escucharme –se sentó en frente de él a comer- me siento cómodo hablando contigo un – le sonrió tiernamente tal como lo haría un niño pequeño.

-G-gracias…- se sonrojó y al notarlo trató de ocultarlo bebiendo un poco de té.

-No, yo soy el que te debe agradecer –se fijó en el reloj- disculpa...es tarde me tengo que ir…

-Deidara…espera- se levanta con ademán de detenerlo- ¿podemos hablar más tarde?

-Claro un¿Dónde?¿A qué hora?

-A las cinco bajo el árbol ¿te parece?

-Por mi está bien - Caminó hacia su cuarto para arreglar lo que necesitaría en la misión que le había sido asignada.

Zetsu intentaba meditar. Sabía que debía confesarle a su compañero lo que sentía, aunque tal vez fuera demasiado pronto, sólo habían hablado tranquilos una vez pero se lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho. Más de cuatro meses atrás notó como un pequeño calor le recorría cuando escuchaba a Deidara y para que decir cuando le miraba! .

Podría haber vivido de sus miradas, respirado su aire, alimentado de sus besos, eran incontables ya las veces que soñó con que todo era realidad. Tenía que hacerlo, sí, hoy sería el día.

A las cuatro y media el rubio venía llegando muy cansado de una misión, le había seguido el juego a Sasori y lo ignoró todo el tiempo exceptuando decirle lo justo y necesario. Se dio un largo baño y se cambió ropa. Miró la hora, eran las cinco, tal vez llegaría un poco atrasado. Corrió por la casa atravesándola para salir, no quería que Zetsu se molestara, la verdad lo había visto pocas veces realmente enojado pero en la última ocasión casi devoró a Tobi por treparse a él con la excusa de descubrir cuál era el fruto que daba Zetsu en primavera. Por supuesto, no tuvo éxito y simplemente encontró una golpiza de la que cualquiera no se olvidaría, claro que Tobi no aprendió la lección.

Continuó corriendo hasta llegar al gran árbol y vio ahí a su amigo sentado. Se detuvo en seco.

-Disculpa la demora- dijo aún con la respiración entrecortada- me retrasé un…

-Está bien solo llevo un rato aquí, siéntate- su tono era amable pero algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué querías hablarme?- lo miró curioso y sintió un extraño impulsó de sentarse muy cerca de él, así lo hizo.

-Emm…- se sonrojó al rozar con Deidara y agachó la mirada- hay algo importante que quizá debas saber…

-Dime, te escucho – sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno yo…- lo miró a los ojos sin poder ocultar lo colorado de su rostro. No terminó la frase, contempló paralizado como el chico de ojos claros se acercaba lentamente a él.

No entendía que era lo que Zetsu le provocaba simplemente guiado por un nuevo impulso se movilizó hasta quedar tan cerca como para sentir su respiración. Juntó suavemente sus labios apenas tocándolos y como dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó rápido y avergonzado.

Por un largo rato abundó un silencio profundo, ambos miraban el suelo un poco acalorados.

-G-gomen ne…- mantenía su mirada fija- No sé que me pasó…me dejé llevar y…

-Descuida…no tiene importancia

-Zetsu¿podemos hablar otro día?...la verdad es que no me siento muy bien- Se paró y se marchó antes de que el peliverde pudiera decir algo.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! espero q sea pronto... ya estoi pensando en arrendar unas musas inspiradoras. P 


	3. I Can't Remember

Hola!!!! aqui les dejo el 3er capítulo, gomen por la tardanza, pero la escritora andaba media floja XD... muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y a los que dejan reviews...

ya, aqui les dejo la historia, que la disfruten!!!

* * *

**Sólo Escúchame**

**_I Can't Remember_**

Deidara estaba bastante mareado, se estiró un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Despegó los parpados poco a poco y miró a su alrededor, extrañamente no estaba en su habitación. Un poco precipitado se sentó en la cama y comprendió que aquel era el cuarto de Zetsu, estaba adornado por miles de plantas distintas todas ubicadas en armonía y bien cuidadas. Buscó para encontrar el rostro de su amigo por ahí, se sorprendió al verlo durmiendo en una incomoda posición sobre una silla al frente suyo. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí y no entendía por qué tenía un olor impregnado muy similar al alcohol. Se levantó tratando de no despertar al peliverde pero era demasiado tarde.

-Estas despierto –dijo interrumpiendo la frase con un bostezo- ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Qué pasó¿Cómo llegue aquí?- estaba confundido y un poco alterado.

-Cálmate…- lo obligó a sentarse a su lado en la cama- ¿De verdad quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó?

-Por supuesto, pero ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Sí, espera- buscó en unos cajones y extrajo una píldora, luego llenó un vaso de agua y la introdujo, se la pasó a Deidara cuando el agua estaba efervescente- será mejor que te tomes esta sal de frutas, si te doy una aspirina terminaras vomitando por todo el licor que injeriste anoche.

-No entiendo nada, no recuerdo que me pasó…

-Ayer después de que hablamos saliste corriendo y cuando fui a buscarte no te encontré. Entonces le pregunté a Itachi si te había visto, me respondió algo de que fuiste a tu habitación, pero no estabas allí. Te busqué por toda la casa y como fue inútil salí a tomar un poco de aire, fue entonces cuando escuche un extraño ruido, volteé, ahí estabas tú bastante "feliz" por decirlo de alguna manera, te abrazabas a Hidan que estaba en tu mismo estado, creo que cantaban o al menos lo intentaban. Me acerqué para hablarte…-fue interrumpido.

-¿Yo estaba con Hidan?

-Sí, y parecían muy amigos… el hecho es que Hidan tropezó con una piedra por lo que ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, creo que él quedó inconciente, en cambio tú te paraste y corriste hacia mi, te colgaste de mi cuello. Después te separaste bruscamente y empezaste a desvestirte – Zetsu se sonrojó al llegar a esta parte del relato- quedaste completamente desnudo y corriste por todo el rededor de la casa hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué?

-Te diste con un árbol en la cabeza… Miré a Hidan, como parecía estar solo durmiendo lo dejé ahí, fui a verte y creo que te pegaste demasiado fuerte. Te cargué y te puse la capa encima, luego intenté llevarte a tu cuarto, lamentablemente lo cerraste con llave, no tenía mejor opción que traerte aquí.

-Gracias…- se acercó y lo abrazó- Zetsu, gracias por preocuparte por mi…

-Está bien…yo…solo…- Fue interrumpido por una grave voz.

-¡¡Deidara!! –Gritó Pein desde afuera de la habitación- ¡ven aquí de inmediato!

-Lo siento debo irme- Lo soltó y salió rápidamente.

Pein, al parecer, buscaba al rubio para interrogarlo sobre las copas rotas en la cocina, los destrozos en la sala de juegos y sobre el borracho Hidan que habían encontrado hace unos momentos.

-Tobi salió a buscarte te llamó por toda la casa y como no contestaste fue al patio corriendo, tropezó con el cuerpo de este idiota- señaló el líder.

Luego de despertar al jashinista ambos tuvieron que limpiar el desastre y el resto de la casa como castigo. No se dirigieron una palabra, ninguno podía creer que se embriagó con el otro. El día anterior había sido duro para los dos Deidara besó impulsivamente a Zetsu y Hidan, bueno Hidan destruyó todos sus instrumentos de autoflagelación al golpearse muy fuerte y al no poder castigarse sucumbió ante los placeres carnales.

Zetsu estaba solo en su cama, recostado, respirando sobre las sabanas que hace unos pocos momentos atrás Deidara había impregnado con su olor, no el del alcohol sino su propia esencia, era dulce pero a la vez agria denotaba ternura pero también misterio. Estaba un poco frustrado por las oportunidades que se le presentaron y que no supo aprovechar para demostrar sus sentimientos, tal vez su amor no sería correspondido pero no lograba comprender la reacción del día anterior ¿Por qué lo había besado?

Simplemente no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza un dejo de esperanza crecía en su corazón sin proponérselo siquiera, sabía que ilusionarse no lo haría bien, el dolor sería mayor después.

Se levantó y se dirigido a desayunar, allí se encontró con Itachi.

-Buenos días- saludó cordial Zetsu

-Buenos días…- contestó el Uchiha cambiando de posición en la silla para poder verlo mejor- así que anoche te llevaste a la princesita a tu habitación, estaba un poco fuera de si ¿tengo razón?

-No sabes lo que dices, además no le digas princesita- lo miró indignado-…es cierto que lo lleve a mi cuarto, pero fue solo porque estaba en mal estado no lo podía dejar afuera.

-Claro, como digas, excusas siempre habrán. No creas que he pasado por alto la forma en que la…perdón lo miras, se nota que te gusta.

-¿Por qué tanto lío¿Acaso estás celoso? –rió para si.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Itachi se levantó molestó y se marchó.

Pasó casi todo el día sin que Zetsu pudiera hablar con Deidara. Cuando se dio por vencido fue a su pieza y se recostó luego de poner un poco de música. Pasaron unos minutos y alguien llamó a la puerta el muchacho se paró desganado y preguntó quién era.

-Soy yo, Deidara¿Puedo pasar?

Abrió la puerta y el rubio entró en la habitación sentándose en la cama del dueño.

-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente…- Miró a su amigo un poco serio.

-Sí, estás en lo cierto

-Respecto a lo de ayer…yo quería disculparme te causé muchos problemas y todo porque soy un idiota que no se sabe controlar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo…para empezar no debí besarte…-agachó la mirada- y como si fuera poco, me fui a beber. Hice el ridículo y te tuviste que molestar en cuidarme.

-Dei…no fue ninguna molestia cuidarte lo hice por gusto…y en cuanto a lo del beso…no tienes por qué disculparte

-Estoy confundido Zetsu, es muy pronto…yo solo quiero entender que me pasa…

-A veces no es necesario entender…debes dejarte llevar- Cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente al rubio, le tomó suavemente el mentón con una mano y lo aproximó a su boca. Lo besó tiernamente hasta que un extraño ruido los hizo separarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?...

* * *

ya... espero q les gustara 

dejen reviews, please!!!


	4. Waiting

En verdad, siento la demora, pero mi queridita hermana ¬¬U no estaba inspirada y no quería escribir. Según ella, no tenía tiempo. Será...

Aqui les dejo, después de tantos siglos, el último capitulos de este lindo fic

espero que les guste, porque no habrá más XD

* * *

**Sólo Escúchame**

_Waiting_

Deidara miró con temor hacia la puerta, sabía que conocía ese ruido pero no podía reconocerlo. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, pero al rubio le pareció una eternidad.

Fue entonces, cuando creían que todo se había calmado, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella cayeron dos figuras una alta, de mirada severa y cabello oscuro, y otra con cabello blanco. La primera quedó arriba de la otra y cuando vio a las personas en la habitación se levantó sin cuidado de pisar o golpear al otro individuo.

-¿Qué hacían encerrados?

-…Nada…un…-el rubio miró un poco asustado a Zetsu, aunque más que asustado se sentía aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada que decir?- Miró al dueño de la habitación

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti… ¡Métete en tus asuntos Itachi!- el chico se puso de pie delante del de los ojos celestes, como queriendo protegerlo.

-No te preocupes no me interesan las cosas de maricas…preguntaba solo por rutina.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en mi habitación?- La paciencia del amante de la botánica empezaba a esfumarse y comenzaba a tomar una expresión que daba miedo. Entonces el otro individuo se levantó del suelo, sacudió su capa y les miró.

-Sólo tropezamos…estábamos peleando sanamente afuera hasta que al estúpido de Tobi se le ocurrió hacernos una zancadilla…al parecer tu puerta no es muy resistente, deberías cambiarla- Hidan sonrió mirando al resto, sólo sonrió porque no había notado lo que acababa de interrumpir con su caída, de haberlo hecho los dos chicos estarían resistiéndose a una serie de castigos inflingidos por el albino, Jashin jamás permitiría la homosexualidad por lo tanto él tampoco.

-¡Salgán! ¡De inmediato! – el chico de los ojos dorados se mostró autoritario y decidido, por lo que los intrusos salieron sin reclamos de la habitación.- Ahora tendré que arreglar este desastre- Suspiró.

Deidara lo acompañó el resto del día ayudándolo a ordenar y limpiar. No hablaron de lo sucedido ni lo repitieron, sólo se dedicaron a su labor. Luego de unas horas se despidieron y el rubio caminó a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente seguían resonando las palabras de Itachi en la mente de Deidara y el sabor del beso de Zetsu no podía desvanecerse. Que le dijeran marica a él le daba lo mismo pero tal vez esas palabras habían tenido otro efecto en su compañero. Estaba claro que se sentía atraído por el peliverde, pero no podía estar seguro de sus sentimientos, habían surgido tan espontáneamente que no parecían reales, aunque el latido del corazón fuera fuerte era mejor asegurarse. Jamás se perdonaría si llegase a herir al chico que lo curó.

Igual que cada mañana se levantó algo perezoso de la cama y caminó hacia la ducha. No tenía ganas de un baño de tina, incluso creyó que un poco de agua de fría le ayudaría a pensar, pero la idea no era muy atractiva a esas horas. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y la reguló para que saliera tibia, sacó un poco de shampoo y comenzó a restregarse la larga cabellera con cuidado y dedicación, alcanzó el jabón, después de echarse un poco en las manos lo esparció suavemente por todo su cuerpo.

-Zetsu…me gustaría poder estar seguro de quererte…- suspiró.

Al dirigirse a desayunar Itachi lo detuvo en el pasillo y lo violentó contra la pared.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy princesita? ¿Un poco dilatada?...-lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de desprecio y lo soltó- Me das asco…-dijo antes de marcharse. Deidara un poco confundido por la reacción del Uchiha deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Se suponía que no le importaban las cosas de maricas pero ¿por qué se comportaba de aquella manera?, tal vez…tal vez estuviera celoso…jajaja no, esa era una idea estúpida.

Llegó al comedor como si nada, cogió algo para comer y se ubicó al lado de Zetsu.

-Buenos días Zet-kun, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Sonrió alegre para ocultar sus dudas.

- Bien, gracias Dei, aunque tuve unos sueños bastante extraños- Tomó su taza y bebió de ella despreocupado- Creo que es porque aún tenemos cosas pendientes

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí…- Sonrió y se levantó lentamente de la mesa- Es mejor que las arreglemos, te espero a las 7 en nuestro árbol- Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó con paso tranquilo, teniendo claro lo que había provocado en el otro chico.

El rubio, terminó un poco desganado su desayuno y se apresuró a realizar las tareas del día, no eran muchas, pero tenía que hacer algo hasta las 7. Por supuesto aún no tenía clara la magnitud de sus sentimientos pero sería sincero, como a él le hubiese gustado que fuera Sasori en su declaración. Ese era otro factor, si bien es cierto había tratado de olvidarse del marionetista todavía era muy pronto para dar por enterrado y descompuesto un sentimiento tan significativo. No creía en eso de "un clavo saca a otro" y no quería sentir que utilizaba a Zetsu sólo para olvidarse de la indiferencia.

Así pensando y haciendo tareas inútiles se le fue todo el día y apenas vio el reloj descubrió que con mucha suerte alcanzaría a cambiarse ropa. Salió corriendo del escondite y llegó 10 minutos atrasado a la cita. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en la única persona que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar, estaba sentado en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, parecía un poco pensativo.

-Hola un…Gomen ne por la tardanza, no me di cuenta de la hora.- Se sentó con cuidado al lado de Zetsu.

-Hola, Dei-chan, no te preocupes solo llevo un rato aquí- Sonrió muy alegre y le saludó de beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el otro joven se sonrojara.

- Zetsu…- Respiró profundo para adquirir coraje- quiero continuar explicándote lo que no pude ayer debido a…esa interrupción.

-No creí que tocaríamos el tema tan rápido, pero bueno…dime.

-Mira si el otro día te bese fue porque sentí el impulso, tú…tú me atraes, me gustas mucho la verdad, me gusta estar contigo y sentirte cerca…pero creo que estoy confundiendo las cosas, aún no he superado lo de Sasori y…tú eres mi amigo.

Amigo, en ese momento parecía la palabra más dolorosa e hiriente que jamás pudo haber escuchado, no entendía la relación de las palabras "me gustas" pero confundo las cosas. Zetsu se sintió desfallecer pero no dejó que ese sentimiento se mostrara.

- Pero estás diciendo que te gusto… ¿Qué es lo que te confunde?- Trató de ser lo más seguro que pudo.

- Mira…-Agachó la mirada- siento muchas cosas por ti, sé que me gustas, pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño con mi inseguridad. Quiero poder decirte que te amo antes y después de besarte, quiero poder pasar todo el día a tu lado sin pensar en el resto del mundo. Pero no quiero tener que pensar que estoy contigo por despecho o que te utilizo – Lo miró a los ojos- En tan poco tiempo te has vuelto tan importante que me cuesta creerlo, me cuesta creer que eres real porque eres lo que siempre busque en alguien y cuando por fin lo encuentro estoy enredado emocionalmente con alguien que no vale la pena…lamentablemente desligarme de él no será tan sencillo…

-Dei, yo te esperaré, pero permíteme estar contigo…conquistarte de a poco, sé que puedo hacer que te olvides de él.

-Yo también lo sé, pero no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas, que luego te desilusionen o te dañen…piensa que no ha pasado ni una semana y hemos llegado a esto, las cosas han sido demasiado rápidas.

-No lo creo, yo no lo veo así…Dei yo te quiero desde hace mucho a pesar de no haber sido tu amigo, te miraba de reojo y me divertía con tus peleas con Hidan. Muchas veces trate de detener a Tobi en sus travesuras. Intenté protegerte, pero a la distancia me fue imposible. Entiende que llevo demasiado tiempo ocultando esto y por fin puedo decírtelo…por favor no me hagas dejarte, no lo soportaría- Entonces Deidara miró al cielo. Trataba de despejar su corazón en el último momento, quería poder corresponder la confesión de su compañero, pero no pudo hacer nada más que guardar silencio

-No me iré de tu lado, lo prometo, más que eso no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer.

-Sí lo hay...-Se acercó lentamente a la cara del rubio y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia- Lo podemos intentar...- Recorrió el camino que lo separaba de esos dulces labios y lo besó tiernamente.-Te amo...pero por ahora no me importa si no puedes contestar que tu también lo sientes.

Deidara no pudo resistirse a los besos de Zetsu y se dejó guiar por él para poder, de una vez por todas, sentir lo mismo.

* * *

Eso fue todo, gracias por sus reviews! n.n

y espero que les haya gustado la historia. Dejen reviews a nombre de Mafka, la verdadera escritora. Yo sólo hice el favor de subirla, o sea, mi hermana me hizo el favor de dejarme subirlo :P

yaaaa nos vemos en otros fics... y reviews xD

T€!k0


End file.
